Feelings You Can't Deny
by miisfxrtune
Summary: Four times Ladybug denied being in love with Cat Noir, and one time she didn't.


**A/N: I've never really written something like this before so...let's hope it turns out okay. **

* * *

**Feelings You Can't Deny**

The first time was when Marinette was rethinking agreeing to an interview with her best friend for her blog. She just...couldn't say no to Alya. She had been about to swing away before her time ran out on her transformation when Alya had stopped her and practically begged for an interview. In a desperate attempt to get away in time, she quickly said yes and told the blogger to meet her at the Eiffel Tower the next night at eight o'clock, then she had swung away. She had barely managed to make it back into to her bedroom before her earrings gave out a final beep and her transformation wore off. Alya had immediately called her and told her what happened, and Marinette went along with her best friends excitement over the whole ordeal.

Then, there she was waiting for Alya on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower, making sure to stay out of sight of anybody else for the time being. She crouched on the beam and her eyes scanned the streets below looking for any sign of her best friend. She began to feel nervous when she caught sight of Alya running towards the Eiffel Tower with her camera equipment in hand, an excited smile on her face, and Nino in tow. As the couple made it to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug swung down to quickly greet them and then brought the three of them up to the top platform of the Eiffel Tower that tourists and citizens weren't allowed on to keep them away from prying eyes.

"Alright, the camera is set up on the tripod." Alya said after a few moments as she clipped a little microphone to her shirt. "Nino, can you man the camera?"

"Sure thing, babe!" He said and made his way over to the camera while Alya handed another small microphone to Ladybug for her to clip to her suit.

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Ladybug asked as she took the little mic from the blogger and clipped it to the neck of her suit.

"Of course! After you agreed to this interview I went to the store and bought these microphones so the audio wouldn't suck." Alya told her giddily. "I blew through my allowance to buy them but it was _way_ worth it."

Ladybug laughed and the two girls then got ready for the interview. "Alright, Nino. Start recording!" Alya called out.

"You got it!" He said, and pressed a button on the camera. "And, action!"

"Hey viewers! Alya here," Alya began. "And I'm super excited because I am here at the top of the Eiffel Tower with a very special guest. One of Paris' own heroes, Ladybug!"

Nino moved the camera so it panned out and focused on both girls in the frame.

"Hi!" Ladybug greeted, waving at the camera and smiling.

"Thank you so much for saying yes to this interview." Alya said. "I just need you to know that my heart is like, _pounding_ right now."

Ladybug giggled. "I think that would be anyone's initial reaction." She said.

"Okay, so we're gonna start with some of my own personal questions and then move on to questions that are frequently asked on the Ladyblog, sound good?" Alya asked, and Ladybug nodded. "Okay, so my first question is, how did you come to own your Miraculous?"

"It's not as exciting of a story as you'd think." Ladybug told her. "I walked into my room one day and there it was, sitting in a box on my desk."

"Huh, interesting." Alya said. "Alright, next question. How did you and Cat Noir _officially_ meet?" Ladybug snorted.

"Okay, that story is a bit funny." She said. "We were both trying to figure out how to work our abilities and our weapons. He was practicing with his staff and I was practicing with my yoyo, I ended up flying over a building, crashing into him and tangling us both in my yoyo so we were both hanging upside down from his staff. It was...a very _interesting_ introduction to my partner to say the least."

They shared a laugh, and the interview continued on. Alya finished asking her own questions and moved on to ones from the blog. There were the basics like 'How do your powers work?', 'Do you and Cat Noir know each others identities?' and, 'Has your civilian identity ever caused an akuma?' -which Ladybug had painfully said yes to- as well as many others.

But then came a question she hadn't been expecting.

"Okay, this user asks," Alya read off the question from her phone. "Everyone in Paris knows that Cat Noir loves you, but do you love him back? And if no, do you think you ever could?"

Ladybug paused for a moment upon hearing the question. She hadn't been expecting a question like this, but then again maybe she should have. She stammered for a moment before actually answering.

"Well, I..." She began, and she sighed. "Yes. I _do_ love Cat Noir, but not in the way that everyone wants me to. He's my best friend, of course I love him."

"Do you think you ever _could_ love Cat Noir in that way?" Alya asked, hope in her eyes and Ladybug sighed.

"I...I couldn't say." She replied, and in that moment she began rethinking ever saying yes to this interview. She probably should have said no because she should have expected questions like this...but she couldn't say no to Alya.

"So, is that a yes?" Alya asked. Ladybug sighed and smiled -albeit a bit sadly- at the blogger.

"...I couldn't say."

* * *

The second time, Marinette hadn't even been transformed. She was at school in the cafeteria with Alya, Nino and Adrien during their lunch period.

"She _clearly_ feels something for him!" Alya continued to go on about a picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir from the latest akuma attack. "Just look at the look in her eyes! She cares about him!"

"Of course she cares about him, Alya." Marinette piped up. "She told you in the interview that he's her best friend, why _wouldn't_ she care about him?"

"But Mari, this isn't a friendship kind of look!" Alya said, and made Marinette look closer at the picture. "_Look at her_! That is a _love_ kind of look, and not a friendship kind of love. A _love _love."

"But she told you in the interview that she only loves him as a _friend_." Marinette said, missing a flinch from Adrien.

"That interview was _three weeks ago_." Alya said. "Do you have any idea how much can happen in three weeks? A lot, Mari!"

"I-She's" Marinette stammered. "She's _not_ in love with him, Alya. She even said so herself so all of Paris should just grow up and stop deciding what she feels for her!"

With an angry huff, Marinette grabbed her backpack, shot up from her chair, stormed away from the table and out of the cafeteria. Alya, Nino and Adrien all watched her storm away with wide eyes, the three of them shocked at her outburst.

"Anybody else think there was a double meaning there?" Nino asked. Alya and Adrien nodded. "Should we go catch up with her? Ask her what's wrong?"

"I'll go." Alya said, grabbing her backpack and standing up. "I'll talk to her. See you guys in class."

Alya began to go after Marinette, calling out to her, but Marinette ignored her and continued to hurry away. When they made it to the courtyard, Marinette actually started to _run away_ from Alya. The blogger tried her best to catch up with her, but damn, Marinette was fast. By the time Alya made it outside, Marinette was nowhere to be seen. Alya tried calling her phone, but it went to voicemail every time. So, with a heavy sigh, Alya went back inside the school to head to class.

In the alleyway beside the school, Marinette sat against the wall with her legs hugged to her chest.

"You okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked, flying out of her purse to hover in front of her.

"I...I _don't_ love him, Tikki." Marinette said. "_Literally_ everyone in Paris keeps saying that I do, or that I should, but I-I-I-I _don't_. I love him as a _friend_, and _nothing_ more."

"Who are you trying to convince, Marinette?" Tikki asked. "Me or yourself?"

"Huh?" Marinette asked. "What do you mea-I'm not trying to _convince_ anyone. I'm _telling_ you what I've been telling everyone else. I'm _not_ in love with Cat Noir."

"Okay, okay." Tikki said. "No need to get defensive. You're not in love with Cat Noir."

Marinette nodded, and let out a heavy sigh as she rested her head on her knees.

"I am _not_ in love with Cat Noir."

* * *

The third time was another three weeks later, when Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting an akuma who dubbed himself Dreamer. He would zap people and their dreams would come to life, both good and bad. Needless to say, chaos ensued in the streets of Paris as everyone's greatest dreams as well as their worst nightmares came to life. There were fires, giant bears, bloodthirsty dragons, and that was just the tip of the iceberg as far as nightmares went.

"Give me your Miraculouses!" Dreamer said. "Or get zapped like the others!"

"In your dreams, Dreamer." Cat Noir said, and Ladybug groaned.

"That was your worst pun yet." She said.

"Excuse mew, my puns are _purr_fect, bugaboo." He said with a smirk and Ladybug only rolled her eyes.

"You have the _worst_ comedic timing." Ladybug said as she stopped spinning her yoyo. "We have a job to do and that job is not to make the villains cringe with your awful jokes-"

"Ladybug look out!" He called out, and she turned in shock as Dreamer zapped her.

"Dammit!" She screeched. "Let's get this over with."

"Please tell me your worst nightmare isn't your identity being revealed." Cat Noir said as they ran after Dreamer who had ran off to zap more people.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Ladybug huffed. "The good dreams come to life first, so we have some time before the nightmare portion. Let's get this done fast, yeah?"

"Don't need to tell _me_ twice." He said, and they leapt after Dreamer. They dodged punches and threw some of their own as the fought Dreamer, and Ladybug finally managed to get him pinned down. She went to grab the remote control in his hand where his akuma was, but a bright light flashed and caught her attention and she looked up to see copies of her Cat Noir...kissing?!

"What?" She gasped out and looked to Cat Noir with wide eyes. "That's...that's not _my_ greatest dream. That-that's _yours_! Did he zap you and you didn't tell me?"

Cat Noir's eyes were wide as he looked at the dream come to life, he glanced at Ladybug and shook his head. "No, I haven't been zapped, m'lady."

"But-" She stammered. "I-that's...that's _not_ my greatest dream! I've never dreamt about _that_! This akuma is all wonky!"

Having said that, she ripped the remote from Dreamers hands and snapped it in half. The darkened butterfly flew out and Ladybug purified it, then used her Miraculous Ladybug cure as she threw her lucky charm up into the air. The swarms of ladybugs flew around the city undoing all the damage caused by the nightmares and erasing the dreams and nightmares from existence.

Cat Noir walked over to the akuma victim to help them understand what had happened, and Ladybug stood frozen in the middle of the street with wide eyes. Kissing Cat Noir? That wasn't her greatest dream. It wasn't! Why would she ever want to kiss him? She didn't love him like that!

"Ladybug?" Cat Noir called to her, and she blinked as she came back to reality. Her head snapping in the direction of his voice to face him.

"Uh, I-" Ladybug was cut off by her earrings beeping. "I have to go."

"Ladybug, wait!" He called after her, but she had already swung off into the night and began running back to her house.

"That's _not_ my greatest dream." Ladybug told herself as she ran. "I love Adrien, not Cat Noir. Cat Noir is my best friend, and _only_ my best friend. I am _not_ in love with him..."

"I'm _not_."

* * *

The fourth time was the next day at school when everyone was talking about Dreamer and the dream that had come to life when Ladybug was zapped. Everyone was going on and on _again_ about how Ladybug loved Cat Noir and the dream of them kissing after she was zapped was only proof of that.

"See, Marinette?" Alya asked as she watched the video of the Ladybug's dream coming to life again. "I _told you_she's in love with him."

"Alya, that dream proves _nothing_." Marinette huffed as she sat down in her seat, resting her chin in her hand.

"Yes it does!" Alya said. "Dreamer made peoples greatest dreams and worst nightmares come to life."

"So, what of if that was her worst nightmare?" Marinette asked, and Alya huffed.

"One, good dreams came to life before nightmares did." Alya said. "And two, I think all of Paris knows that Ladybug's worst nightmare is having her secret identity revealed."

"I-" Marinette sighed heavily. "She doesn't love him."

"You can say that all you want, Marinette." Alya told her. "But last night says otherwise."

"Last night says _nothing_." Marinette said. "Ladybug has said time and time again that she is _not_ in love with Cat Noir and she only loves him as a best friend. People are only hearing what they want to hear. Besides, Dreamer was a stupid akuma anyway."

"Marinette, are you okay?" Alya asked her.

"I'm _fine_, Alya." Marinette said. Alya went to make Marinette tell her more, but the bell rang signaling the beginning of class so she had to face the front of the classroom as Miss. Bustier walked into the room.

After school, Marinette hurried home after saying a quick goodbye to Alya. She ran up to her room and tossed her backpack to the ground with an annoyed huff as Tikki phased through her purse.

"Marinette, it's okay." Tikki told her. "This will all blow over eventually. You just have to let it run its course."

"I _know_, Tikki." The bluenette said. "But it's just so _annoying_ that everyone seems to think they have a say in who I should love or who I should date and I just-" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I just want them all to listen to me and take me seriously when I say that I'm _not_ in love with Cat Noir...I don't think I ever will be, and they need to accept that."

"You want to go out for a little bit?" Tikki asked. "Clear your head?"

Marinette nodded and smiled as she called on her transformation. She swung through her skylight and landed on the roof of the building neighboring her parents' bakery. She broke out into a run and reveled in the feeling of the wind on her face and in her hair. She heard gasps from people as they saw her run by and heard a few camera shutters, but she ignored them as she continued to run and swing around the city.

"Ladybug!" She heard someone call out to her. She looked down and saw a bunch of reporters and paparazzi following her. She groaned in annoyance as she continued to run.

"Ladybug, how do you feel after what happened during Dreamer's attack last night?"

"Ladybug, pose for us, please!"

"Ladybug, can you confirm that you and Cat Noir are officially dating?"

Grunting angrily, Ladybug swung down and landed in front of them a deep scowl on her face.

"For the last time. I am _not_ in love with Cat Noir. He and I _aren't_ dating, and I am _tired_ of being asked about it." She seethed. "Everyone in Paris needs to _stop_ deciding who I love for me, because I love Cat Noir _as a friend_, and I'm sick of people thinking they have a right to my personal life and feeling. So please, would you be so kind, and _back the hell off_?!"

With that, she turned angrily on her heels and swung away. In all honesty, she probably shouldn't have snapped at them. They were only doing their jobs, and their jobs were to ask the personal questions.

But that didn't mean Ladybug had to like it...or them.

* * *

The fifth time was another month later, she and Cat Noir were fighting an akuma called Quake. A weatherman who had been fired due to budget cuts according to the news director the two heroes had spoken to when they arrived on the scene. Quake stormed through Paris, causing earthquakes with every other step he took. The earthquakes continued to get stronger, and the superhero duo ran after him to the best of their ability.

"How are we supposed to fight him when the ground is shaking every five seconds?" Cat Noir asked as they chased after the villain.

"We're going to have to push through it." Ladybug replied as another earthquake shook the ground beneath them and buildings around them began to collapse.

"These earthquakes are getting out of hand, we have to stop him and fast!" She said, and threw her yoyo into the air, calling for her Lucky Charm. The object fell into her hands, and Ladybug was confused on how to use it for a moment before her Lucky Vision kicked in and showed her what to do.

"Got it!" She said, and ran after Quake with Cat Noir not far behind her. She wrapped her yoyo around the object and tossed it forward so her yoyo wrapped around Quake's ankles and locked his legs together. "Cat Noir, your staff!"

"On it, m'lady!" He called and ran ahead of her. He threw his staff and it extended against two street signs so when Quake tried to move forward he tripped over it and fall flat on his face onto the ground. A loud boom sounded throughout the city as Quake fell and the two heroes walked up the the villain. Cat Noir grabbed his staff from the ground while Ladybug went to grab the akumatized object.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of stone and looked up to see the building Cat Noir was standing in front of begin to collapse. With wide eyes, she called out to him.

"Cat Noir, get out of the way!" She called, he looked at her in confusion but then looked behind him to see the building falling apart. He went to leap away, but a big part of the building fell on his tail and he fell back to the ground with a yelp of pain as the rest of the building toppled over on top of him.

"NO!" Ladybug screamed as people came running around the corner. Civilians as well as reporters began to crowd around the street as Ladybug continued to stare at the fallen building. She ran over to the large pile of rubble and cried out.

"Chat!" She screamed. "Cat Noir, please! No! Come on! Use-use your cataclysm! Get yourself out, please! Kitty!"

When nothing happened, Ladybug felt her heart shatter and she let out a heart wrenching cry.

"No!" She cried out. "No, you're not dead! You are _not_ dead, you hear me?! You don't get to die on me! Not again!"

She ran back over to where Quake lay, still tied in her yoyo.

"I...I can fix this." She said. "I'm going to fix this!"

She grabbed the akumatized object from Quake and then unwrapped her yoyo from around his ankles. She broke it and the darkened butterfly flew out. She quickly purified it and then tossed her Lucky Charm up into the air, calling for the Miraculous Ladybug cure. The swarms of Ladybugs flew around the city to repair the fallen buildings as Quake turned back into the everyday civilian he was. The Ladybugs swirled around the fallen building and repaired it as the cure finished repairing everything, and her her heart was filled with joy when she saw Cat Noir stand up from the ground. She broke out into a run and made her way towards him.

"Whoa, what happened-" He began to say, but was caught off guard by arms being thrown around him in a tight hug. He looked down and saw Ladybug crying against his shoulder.

"Ladybug?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"I thought I lost you." She cried out. "The building fell on you and I...I thought I lost you."

Hearing her words, Cat Noir hugged her back. "You can't get rid of me _that_ easily, bugaboo." He said, and she giggled through her tears. They pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." She said, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Hey, you won't ever lose me, okay?" He told her. "You're stuck with me, LB."

"I..." She trailed off. "Dammit, _I love you_, you stupid cat."

Before Cat Noir could react, she got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. His eyes shot wide open in surprise before sliding closed and kissing her back.

"I can't deny it anymore." She said after they pulled apart. "I love you, Cat Noir."

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, bugaboo."

The next day, pictures and videos of the whole ordeal were going viral everywhere on the internet. Alya was freaking out and telling Marinette that she _knew_ Ladybug loved Cat Noir, and Marinette could only giggle her best friend.

It turned out she had been right all along.

* * *

**A/N: See, I feel like this entire thing was like...crappy or maybe a little too intense...idk. Review and let me know?**

**~Charlotte**


End file.
